Looking through the screen 2: a new family, a new adventure!
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: so Redwall and I are once again working together! YAY! This is a sequel to the last looking through the screen, and we both hope you enjoy, since this isn't easy to write stuff like everyday but it is fun! so please enjoy!
1. here we go again

About 9 months have passed since I had my adventures in Oliver and company and I've been trying to convince my mother it really happened.

"I'm serious mom I really was in Oliver and company! I mean look at that poster!"

I pointed to the one with Dodger and Rita's children included. I was only guessing but I think it was accurate.

"That was not part of my poster collection before! How did it just appear?!" I asked pointing to the picture.

"You probably just made it yourself based on what you wish Disney would do for a sequel to a flop of a movie." Rebecca's mother Martha remarks "I think that the best thing that I could do is throw away this ridiculous Blu-ray!"

"Then how do you explain the collar! Why would I bother making or buying a collar for myself?! I've had this looked at and let me tell you this is not cheap! It's almost a 50$ collar!" I screamed now furious

"Because of your silly obsession with the story! Don't you even know that it was a foolish try to make an animal version of 'Oliver Twist'?! I am wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't inspired some children to be thieves!" Martha said angrily.

Rebecca thought about it for a moment. It was true that Fagin in the gang were pick pockets, but at the end of the story it seemed like they had reformed, I mean they did do it to survive!

"Your right. They did do some bad things. But they did good things too, and changed if I had to guess. Everyone deserves a 2nd chance don't you think?" I asked.

"Once a thief always a thief I say if they really existed, which they don't. So I am just going to get rid of this Blu-ray!" Martha said going over and ripping my system from the wall.

But just as she took out the Blu-ray an electrical short happens, and Martha's world goes black.

I had been trying to stop her mother also got shocked. The last thing I thought was 'here we go again maybe now she will believe me.'

* * *

 _Author note Is Rebecca really going to have a new adventure with Oliver and the gang? And how is Rebecca's mother going to handle it? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_

 **All credit goes to Redwall on this! but I hope you stayed tuned for what is next to come.**


	2. back in newyork city! once again

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

I slowly regained my senses, and my mother Martha was already panicking as she had already regained hers. I woke up and could tell by the way my body stretched that I was back to my cat form. It didn't worry me unduly though, it wasn't my first time in New York City after all!

But I did notice that it was now winter time there, and that made me wonder how Dodger and the gang were fairing. Meanwhile, I took a look at my newly transformed into a cat mother. I was surprised to find that she had kept a lot of her human features in a way.

As a human she had had blonde hair, and was slim in figure. As a cat she was still slim when ich would make her agile, her fur was light blonde with shades of darker blonde and black mixed in. She wore a black collar with a gold heart ID tag, but most surprising of all was that she was _STILL WEARING_ her wedding ring.

"Where are we?! What is going on?! Is this some weird dream?!" Martha screamed.

We were in Central Park and as we passed a trash can I looked at myself. I was still wearing the collar Jenny had brought me but I had no idea where Martha's collar came from. Martha saw her reflection in the trash can and could not believe it!

"Is that ME?! Why am I a cat?!" Martha screamed.

"We're in New York. But the New York City of Oliver and company." I replied calmly with a smirk.

"This HAS to be a dream! The movie didn't even take place in winter!" Martha retorted and oh how I wish I had a camera! Her face was priceless!

"And the fanfiction community it is believed that EVERY Disney movie has a little bit of real magic in it. And that even when the MOVIE is over the story continues." I explained.

"What does that have to do with is happening to me NOW?!" Martha demanded.

"Part of the belief also states that if you are too close to the device playing the movie and an accident occurs you will be sucked into the movie, or you have already been in the movie what happens afterwards." I finished, I could not believe I not only got thrown into the best Disney movie ever once, but some how I was thrown into it again!

 _How cool is that?!_

"Even if that is TRUE, which I doubt, it doesn't explain why we are in a new story when I never experienced the first!" Martha shouted at me, not as bad as it could be I knew that for a fact because it could get so bad we each would scream in the others face for hours on end until one or the other stormed out of the room.

"Maybe because I had experienced the first story?" I suggested with a shrug. "Right now, we better find shelter."

"This would have never happened if you had never been so obsessed with that stupid MOVIE!" Martha shouts at me. but I stood firm.

Finally I decided to do something to something to cheer myself up.

 _And maybe annoy Martha in the process._

"Come on Martha." Then I launched into a fimilar song a large smile on my face.

" _One minute we could be in Central Park,_  
 _Then be down on Delancey street_  
 _From the Bowery to St. Mark's_  
 _There's a syncopated beat_

 _Like I said right..I say whoo whoo_  
 _I've gotten streetwise.. I can improvise_  
 _I say..whoo whoo..whoo whoo_  
 _I've gotten street smart..I got New York City heart_

 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Why should I care?_  
 _Say I may not have a dime_  
 _Oh but I got Street Savoire Faire_

 _Why should I worry?_  
 _why should I care?_  
 _It's just a bebopulation_  
 _And I got Street Savoire Faire hmm..hmm_

 _The rhythm of City once you get it down_  
 _Then you can own this town_  
 _You can wear the crown_

 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Tell me why should I care?_  
 _Say I not have a dime but I Street Savoire Faire_

 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Tell me why I care?_  
 _It's just a bebopulation_  
 _And I got Street Savoire Faire_

 _Everything goes_  
 _Everything fits_

 _They love me at the Chelsea_  
 _They adore me at the Ritz_

 _Why should I worry?_  
 _Tell me why should I care?_  
 _And even when I cross that line I have Street Savior Faire!_ "

Martha groaned as we reached the end of Central Park.

"You even sounded like Billy Joel than, singing that ridiculous song. Just how are we supposed to get home." Martha asked with a deadpanned expiration.

"Go through the story of course! But since this is an unknown story I am not sure how long that will take." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well that's just GREAT! Now what are we going to do? And what is that noise?" Martha asked her anger simmering ever still.

I hear it too, it sounded like two young dogs bothering a grumpy old man.

 _A very, very familiar grumpy old man._

"I don't know. But I am going to find out. You can stay here if you want, but that will make getting home harder for you." I informed Martha trotting off towards the sound.

Martha doesn't relish the idea of having to go through a ridiculous animal story, but seeing as there appeared to be no other way home she followed me to see what would happen.

As Martha and I exit Central Park we see a hotdog vendor in a winter coat. Two young puppies about a month old were trying to score hotdogs off of him.

 _The girl looks like Rita, and the boy looks like Dodger._

The children didn't quite succeed in getting the hotdogs however.

Little Rita had pulled Old Louie (because that's who it was) had pulled him down. The boy managed to pull the hotdog links from the cart, but Louie had started kicking viciously at the pups. It frightened them, and the two pups ran off leaving the hotdogs behind. Old Louie pushed his cart away, leaving the hotdogs that the pups had taken on the ground.

"I think I know where we can spend the night!" I smiled as we walked over to the hotdogs. "But first, I better get those hotdogs."

"That's STEALING!" Martha exclaimed, if she knew why I was taking them and that they'd be our dinner she'd say otherwise.

"Their discarded. No one will eat them. And if those puppies are related to who I think their related to, their family is probably hungry." I remarked trotting in the direction of the barge.

Martha resigned herself to the fact that I had a point. So, she followed me to an old barge. I said that it was safer than it looked. But Martha wondered what was going to happen to them when they entered the barge.

* * *

 _Author note: So who are the puppies? Will the gang believe that Martha is Rebecca's mother? Will anything about have changed? Continue reading to find out, but feel free to review guesses!_

 **Ok I only adjusted a bit yet again Redwall did, like all the work! It makes me feel kinda lazy! also please look into the first looking through the screen to see what happened and why Rebeca was in the story before. and happy kinda late new year! and sorry for this being late... I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Jump pup make a sound! mlp LOL me

Chapter 3

* * *

I neglected to mention that snow was on the ground in New York City. It made the trip to the barge hard, and Martha was complaining the _**entire**_ way. Once at the barge I was relieved that we would have shelter against the winter weather. And I have to admit that the hotdogs were heavier than they looked. I went down the stairs ahead of Martha and said in a chipper: "Guys you're not going to believe this, but I'm back! And I have a Surprise!"

"It's too quiet." Martha remarked "Are they REALLY your friends?"

Before I could answer the two puppies jumped out of nowhere and knocked Martha and myself down! Little Rita says:

"How did you find this place cats?!"

I was thinking

 _talk about de ja vu_

when Martha kicked little Dodger off of her. Fortunately it wasn't too hard so he was not hurt, but that action made me _ **SO**_ angry! I move softly and quickly so that Little Rita slides off of me and say to Martha:

"What did you do that for?! He's just a PUP!"

"He jumped on ME! And this is all your fault anyway! I think that it is time I teach you a lesson!"

With that Martha jumps on me. Normally I would have gotten out of the way, but I didn't want to see the puppies get hurt. I was thankful that Martha hadn't figured out how to use her claws yet. It hurt what she was doing, but not so much as if she used her claws. But that didn't stop her from using her teeth which didn't feel good but it didn't feel as though she pierced the skin. yet...

I was beginning to feel tired, not putting up much a fight to hurt her, after all, when everything was said and done, Martha was still my mother. I could also tell that the pups were feeling sorry for me, from the looks I got while trying to defend them and myself. All of the sudden a voice said:

"What's going on here?! What are two cats doing fighting in our home?!"

I recognized the voice as belonging to the Dodger. Little Rita says:

"Daddy! Daddy! These cats came into our home! The biggest one knocked Aj off her, and the younger kept her off of us!"

A female voice I recognized as Rita's says:

"The other cat wouldn't have had to protect you if you had stayed home! How many times have we told you to stay in the barge?!"

"Too many." The puppies answer dejectedly.

"Come on in everyone, the pups are back!" Dodger called up the steps

The rest of the gang comes in. I am happy to see them Tito, Francis, and Einstein. Despite being tired from the fight I call out:

"Guys I'm back! And check out what the puppies scored!"

"Rebecca! What is going on? Who is this cat fighting you?" Rita asks looking worried. Martha had stopped after the gang came in. I either had saliva from her biting my shoulder or she had managed to pierce the skin, I was hoping for the former.

"Yeah. If she is going to be trouble we can turn her out!" Dodger adds with a growl.

"No! No wait. She's my... _mother_ , the puppies jumped us and knocked us down. She was just angry, please don't turn her out!" I pleaded although I was feeling sore with her in more than one way.

The gang looks unsure for a minute, but consent.

"Alright but if she stays she will have to behave." Rita answers.

"Pfft as if I'd be any trouble amongst a lot of flee-ridden-dirt bags?" Martha laughed placing a paw to her chest, you know that little voice in your head well it was staring to tell me to return the favor she dished out to me, and then some. because that remark to some of the only friends I had was lower than _low_!

* * *

 **So? What will come of the pups actions? Is Rebeca seriously hurt? SO many questions my head is starting to hurt...**

 _Author note: Rebecca and Martha have had a fight, how will this affect their relationship? Will the gang trust Martha? What will happen next? Feel free to review guesses but, continue reading to find out!_


	4. once upon a time in NYC

Chapter 4

* * *

Dodger didn't like Martha's attitude. And he said:

"Look, you're the mother of our friend Rebecca, so we will try to help you for her sake. But I will not tolerate bad behavior you hear?!"

Martha could tell the Dodger was not a creature to be messed with. And the fact that the gang of dogs outnumbered her, even without the pups. Tito was the first to notice the hotdogs around my neck.

"Hey Rebecca, is those hotdogs for everyone, huh huh huh huh?"

Tito was _always_ excitable. It made me smile. I said:

"Of course. The puppies scored them off of Old Louie. That grumpy old man kicked at them so that they dropped 'em. The moment I saw them I knew that they had to be Dodger and Rita's. They look so much like you guys. Once Louie left I pick up the hotdogs and headed here."

As I lowered my neck to let the hotdogs down I winced. This caught Rita's attention. She ran up to me and She asked:

"Rebecca what's wrong?"

The reason became apparent as soon as Rita got close enough to see me I had tried to hide it. And the fight I had with Martha, she had indeed PIERCED the skin! my shoulder was bleeding! Rita could hardly keep the anger out of her voice:

"Why did you do this? Whatever problem you have with your child, you shouldn't have BIT HER!"

"I didn't think that I had really hurt her! Besides she needs to learn to mind me as her MOTHER! You have no right to judge me!" Martha retorted

Rita gently picked me up and carried me to Dodger's bed as it was soft, like REALLY SOFT. Rita ignored Martha and stating singing a song.

" _Now it's always once upon a time, in New York City_  
 _It's a big old, bad old tough old town it's true_  
 _But beginnings are contagious there_  
 _Their always setting stages there_  
 _Their always turning pages there for you_

 _Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City?_  
 _When you're with your friends and family it's like a once upon a time that never ends_  
 _No one cares what happened yesterday_  
 _As long as you live happily it's always once upon a time in New York City_ "

Sleep felt so close to me as Rita sang, as I was lulled to sleep by the melody until...

Martha took a verse but didn't sing a nice one:

" _If it's always once upon a time in New York City_  
 _Why do creatures find themselves feeling so alone?_  
 _How can anyone sleep starry eyed, when the winds_  
 _Are hollering outside?_  
 _And the wind is saying 'Now you're on your own?'_ "

That kind woke me up, all my life ever since I started believing in Disney magic she always though something was wrong with me, as if she was ashamed by me...

Rita cut Martha off and sang:

" _Rebecca don't be scared_  
 _Though yesterday you weren't here_  
 _Your friends are here to make you happy_  
 _And a dreams no crime, dreaming is how the strong survive_  
 _Once upon a time in New York City_  
 _It's always once upon a time in New York City_ "

I'd fallen asleep. It was during the last verse Rita had sung. Even the puppies looked as if they were ready for a nap. Dodger placed Frita in his bed beside me. And Aj was put in his mother's sleeping place. It was still late day, so Fagin hadn't returned to the barge. Dodger spoke to Martha saying:

"Your Rebecca's mother so we'll take care of you. But if you continue to be mean you'll answer to me! Understand?!"

Martha said okay, but she didn't like the story that she and I were in. but I wasn't complaining at all.

* * *

 **So Why is Martha so cruel to Rebeca? and what'll happen if she oversteps and has to answer to Dodger?! Will all be ok for the gang?**

 _Author note What will Fagin think of the new cat? How hurt is Rebecca? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	5. Sore Sholder

Chapter 5

* * *

When I woke up I saw the girl pup laying beside. I didn't try to wake her up she was _too_ cute. The thing that worried me most was that my arm felt stiff. How bad was my injury? I was angry with Martha for attacking the pups, and then fought her and PIERCED my SKIN! I decided that I would have to keep an eye on my _mother_. Meanwhile, Rita had noticed that I was awake so she also woke up Frita.

"You didn't have to wake up your daughter just because I'm awake. You could've let her sleep." I stated.

"That maybe true, but you both haven't had any food yet. The rest of the family including your mother have had their portion of the hotdogs, so now it's just Frita, Aj, and yourself that need feeding." Rita explained, she sounded kinda motherly.

 _Now I wanna stay, a lot! Let my mother go back, I'll be fine here._

"Well, I am hungry. But my arm still hurts Rita. And it feels stiff." I informed Rita, slightly limping on my left paw.

Frita was already heading to where the rest of the hotdogs were, and Rita was helping me on my paws. As I tried to make my way to the hotdogs I leaned heavily on Rita. Martha noticed how I was moving and asked:

"How are you feeling Rebecca? How is your arm?"

 _Oh, So now you care... Of course your worried...!_

I rolled my eyes and said with a little venom:

"I feel _fine_ after my nap. Though I have to admit that my arm feels a little stiff."

Before Martha can say anything Einstein says:

"Fagin is taking us to see Oliver tomorrow. Perhaps Jenny can take you to the vet."

"Aye, we wouldn't want a Juliet scenario on our paws." Added Francis. I gave him a look, Like I knew what that meant!

That remark made everyone slightly angry at Francis, but said nothing. The puppies Frita and Aj saved the biggest of the remaining hotdogs for me who pretty much wolfed it down.

 _Awwwww they are so sweet and Cute!~_

As I was finishing Fagin appeared into the barge. But he was not alone. A cat about my size and age followed him, the cats colors were reddish orange with a tan underbelly, and golden eyes. Fagin called the dogs saying:

"I found a cat half starved. I know we don't have much, but I couldn't leave him alone. I found him buried in snow. I was thinking of calling him 'Charlie'. Now what have you been up to?"

I Gave a gentle Mew, and purred, though Martha just growled.

 _Will you ever get over your stupid but lady?! They do it to stay alive!_

* * *

 **Wow! A new Cat? What'll happen? Will Rebeca be ok? I hope it's not serious.**

 _Author note Now Rebecca's arm is stiff how bad is it? How is this new cat going to affect the story? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out_


	6. Charlie

Chapter 6

* * *

It took Fagin a moment to realize that Rebecca was with the gang. And another to realize that she was hurt. Fagin said:

"Rebecca what are you doing here? What happened to your shoulder? And who is your friend?"

Fagin looked at Martha and picked her up. He saw her and said she was beautiful. But he also noticed the wedding ring that was around her left paw. When he tried to look at it she hissed and snarled at him. Which resulted in both Dodger and Rita growling a warning which translated to 'watch your manners.' Meanwhile, Rebecca was getting acquainted with the new cat known as 'Charlie'. While Fagin could not understand the animal noises Rebecca and the others understood completely.

Charlie was Rebecca's age and had been living with his mother on the streets. But as the winter has been particularly hard in New York she had passed away 3 weeks before. He lived on the streets on scraps and such but the snow the day before had been almost too much for him. And if Fagin hadn't found him he would died.

* * *

"Well, it is a good thing we're visiting Jenny tomorrow. Because I think you need to see a vet Rebecca. And Charlie should be checked out too, I wouldn't want ANYONE to be sick! Although I wonder where miss Martha got her collar? There is no address on it."

After saying this he looks to the gang and says:

"I'm sorry guys my begging didn't amount to much today. But I brought a little food with it. And you know not too many people want to hire me."

Martha had a look on her face that said 'why would ANYONE hire a thief?' But Rebecca and the rest of the gang shoot her warning glances. And so, everyone had another little dinner. As the hotdogs hadn't been much but two a piece. And Einstein was a big old Great Dane of a dog, if old and grey. But even that didn't appease him. So we eat a modest portion of the food Fagin brought. Before bed Einstein once again begged for the storybook. Fagin read a chapter.  
That night Dodger didn't sleep in his bed, instead Rebecca and Frita slept in it because of her injury. Rita sleep beside them on the floor by them as the bed was too small for her. Dodger spent the night in Rita's sleeping place with Charlie and Aj. Martha slept by herself in the middle of the floor hating everything that was happening to her.

* * *

 **Wow Martha sure can be mean, and what'll happen to Charlie? I don't know but new chapters will be here soon!**

 _Author note how Fagin found Charlie in the previous chapter is how my father and I found my cat scounger. Will Martha ever come to respect the characters? What will happen with Rebecca? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	7. WORST MOTHER! LIKE EVER!

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

As I awoke the next morning, I noticed that my arm still hurt, like a lot! I was so angry at _Martha_! Why did she have to be negative about what was happening to us? But I looked at the puppy sleeping next to me. Frita was _so_ adorable!

 _Probably what Rita was like as a pup!_

Then I noticed Rita was awake as well.

 _Rita was always the first one up._ I chuckled mentally, she was vigilant, and most likely the best motherly figure, no woman ever! even as a dog!

"How are you feeling today Rebecca?" Rita asked concern evident in her voice.

 _Yep best PERSON EVER!_

"Better. But I am scared to walk with this bad shoulder." I replied, going to lick my shoulder, then I stopped in my tracks...

 _WHAT AM I DOING?!_

"I will carry you to Jenny's on my back if I have to. I can't believe that Martha is your mother! What animal attacks their young?!" Rita stated.

"Watch your tongue mutt! She is _MY DAUGHTER_ and until she learns to respect me, I'll be as tough as I like with her!" Martha yells at Rita.

 _As if you care that I'm your daughter till your life is on the line!_

"Miss Martha, I have told you once, and I will not keep repeating myself, you may be Rebecca's mother but _I WILL NOT_ tolerate bad behavior, towards my family, or Rebecca! And if you don't listen I will turn you away!" Dodger warned her.

"No Dodger please!" I begged, miserable person or not, she was still my mother, weather or I like her or not, or weather she liked me or not. "She's just confused. Please don't send her away!"

 _Mouth shut up! I dislike the words coming out of you now shut it!_ I reprimanded my mouth.

"You have a better kid than you deserve." Dodger informed Martha. "Because personally Rebecca I think that you're better off without her!"

After that, the rest of the gang including Fagin wake up.

Fagin says that since it is Saturday it will be easier to see Jenny. Rita was as good on her word and carried me on her back.

 _Can I trade parents anyone? Because if so, I've got a prime candidate to swap mine!_

The puppies were also very polite to me. They had come to realize that I was a good cat (unlike my mother) and they still felt they had to make up for their earlier behavior towards her. They were also excited because today was the day they were finally going to meet ' _Uncle Oliver_.' When we finally reached Jenny's house it was Winston who answered the door.

* * *

"Oh, it's you again mister Fagin? What can I do for you?"

"Is Jenny in?" Fagin asked "I have something to show her."

"Of course. Come in."

* * *

 **Wow, interesting! I really don't like Martha! I kinda know what Rebecca is going through... if you consider the horse who you thought harmless, kicks you in the shoulder...**

 _Author note How will Jenny react to Rebecca's injury? What will she think of the pups? How will Martha react to her and Oliver? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	8. Jenny and Jack

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Fagin was allowed into the home of Jenny. Winston couldn't help noticing that there were a few more animals than normal with Fagin.

"So the dogs you call 'Dodger' and 'Rita' have had puppies I see. If you wonder how I can tell, it's because they look so much like them. However, where did you get the other cats? I mean the ones that are not Rebecca." Winston inquired gesturing to Rebeca.

"Well, I found the boy cat in the snow. As for the female cat, I think she came to my place with Rebecca. And if I had to guess, I would say that this cat Martha, that is the name she has on her collar, maybe be Rebecca's mother. She's older, has similar fur color, and seems excited if anyone gets close to Rebecca." Fagin explained, and Martha hissed when her name was mentioned.

"I wonder how Rebecca got hurt." Winston remarked, if anyone paid attention, they'd have seen the eye roll Rebeca gave. "Looks like some creature bit her."

"I don't know." Fagin said. "But I have noticed that Dodger and Rita don't seem to like Martha. And I wonder where she got that ring on her paw from?"

"It is curious." Winston said. "Because it looks a wedding ring. Why would a cat be wearing a wedding ring?"

Before Fagin can say anything, Jenny comes down the stairs. She was happy to see Fagin and the rest of the gang. She was especially excited to see Rebecca again. But was immediately concerned when she saw the bites on Rebecca's shoulder. She looked to Fagin and asked:

"What happened to her? It looks like a bad bite." She then felt Rebecca's head, it was warm.

"It feels as though she has a fever! We need to get her to a vet right away!" Jenny said worried.

"I think that we should take the older cat too." Fagin said. "I don't know how long she has been on the streets, so a check up would be good for her. And this fellow I call 'Charlie' has definitely been on the streets. He needs a check up too. And we can't forget Dodger and Rita's puppies."

In the heat of the moment Jenny had almost forgotten that today was the day Fagin had promised to introduce her, Oliver, and Georgette to the pups. They were the very image of Dodger and Rita.

Oliver and Georgette were coming down the stairs at this moment. Rebecca noticed that Oliver had gotten taller and the last few months. But she was still bigger than him, barely though.

They gave their greetings in animal speech so the humans didn't understand it. But Oliver was happy to see Aj and Frita at last. And was happy Rebecca had returned, but was confused by Martha's negative attitude.

At that moment a young man around Jenny's age knocked on the door. When Winston answered it he announced that Jack Nichols was here. Jack was a friend of Jenny's from school. They shared a love of animals. And they spent a lot of time together.

Jenny said she was sorry, but she had to help Fagin with his animals. Jack instead of becoming upset, offered to go with her. Because he liked the look of Charlie. But Martha once again was protesting in her animal sounds. It was a good thing that the humans could not understand her, because they would have thrown her out. let's just say a curse or two that Frita and Aj should have never heard were stated. And Dodger and Rita's hatred of Martha was growing. fast, she didn't help her situation in the least.

* * *

 **Wow, a boy, a boy! If your wondering what he looks like he has hazel eyes, blonde-ish brown hair and fair skin.**

 _Author note: Now Jenny knows that Rebecca is back. Is Rebecca really sick? Will her mother EVER become good toward the characters and her daughter? Can you guess where some of the names of the new characters come from? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	9. getting sicker than Martha's bad mouth

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Everyone Fagin, Jenny, Jack, Winston who was driving, and of course, the animals were in a limousine. It was a pleasant experience for Fagin and the gang who had not drove in such a fine before. Rebecca would have enjoyed the ride herself, but she was starting to feel ill. Her mother was really trying to comfort her because it was Rebecca's fault they were in this situation. If they EVER got home, she would DEFINITELY punish her SEVERELY! Rita on the other paw, saw Rebecca was not feeling well. She licked her face gently. Much like a mother animal would it's sick young one.

' _I don't care if I never go home._ ' Rebecca thought to herself ' _Rita treats me better than my own mother. She can go home, I will stay here._ '

Martha as if reading her daughter's thoughts began hissing and yowling angrily. If Jenny or any of the other humans could understand what she was saying they would have been shocked. And Dodger was trying to cover his pups ears at the older cats language. Oliver asked the older cat what was wrong.

"Just keep out of my way OLIVER!" She spat the young cat's name out with such venom that Oliver went immediately quiet.

Georgette was also with the group said:

"I have _NEVER_ seen such a rude cat! I have come to enjoy Oliver's company and Rebecca is not that bad, but YOU Martha give cats a bad name! What do you think Alonso?"

Tito was surprised that she asked his opinion. Since he ran away from her the last time they were together. But secretly he still loved the champion poodle. So he agreed with her.

"Aye. Rebecca is a good kid. Why do you act so angry at her all the time? And you use such foul language that Dodger and Rita have to  
cover Aj and Frita's ears. You really should be setting a good example for your child, not a bad example." Tito said.

Martha felt like saying ' _Your not even REAL! You are just characters in a fictional movie that was a FLOP! Based on a really bad book!_ ' But instead she decided to hit on a more sensitive point.

"Like you and the rest are shining examples? You are thieves, pick pockets, and beggars!" Martha exclaimed.

"You should be careful miss Martha!" Dodger warned. "If you keep talking like this, I will forget whose mother you are, and attack you!"

Rebecca who was still feeling ill said:

"Please Dodger don't! We have been going through some hard times, and she is just confused! Don't hurt her, she is my mother after all!" true the last was with what venom she could muster.

"You don't deserve such a good child miss Martha! Dodger said "If not for her pleading words I would indeed be teaching you some manners!" Dodger said angrily.

' _If I get the chance, I will teach YOU a lesson MUTT!_ ' Was Martha's thought and if Dodger could have read her thoughts he might have attacked Martha then and there. But as it was, he couldn't so that did not happen.

Jenny was smiling. Jack was petting Charlie on the head, and Fagin was looking fondly at his animals. Finally they reached the vet's office and got out the limousine. For they wanted to make sure all the animals were okay. Especially since Rebecca seemed to be getting worse.

* * *

 **Wow Martha is a molly but I think the name for female dogs fits her better since she ain't no queen with tht attitude!**

 _Author note How bad off is Rebecca? Will Martha end up offending Dodger and Rita once too often? Will Tito and Georgette get back together? And why is Jack so willing to help? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


End file.
